


A Cosmic Ocean

by loki_dokey



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Reyes anyone?, long fic, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: Reyes and Scott are allies in the Andromeda Royal Navy. Both are moving up through the ranks and have great prospects for their futures. Tides can turn, however. Piracy can offer what military life cannot. But betrayal can be a heavy cross to bear.





	1. Kadara Port

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a long one. Strap in, kiddos. Yo ho ho! :-D
> 
> Thank you to @kadarakings for being an awesome beta! 
> 
> This is going to be a little different than the original idea I put on tumblr but should still quench that Reyder thirst. ;-)

It wasn't unheard of to find members of the Royal Navy in Kadara Port. The place was crawling with scum, dirt and villainy, crumbling under it all as though every callous act pushed it closer and closer towards the fiery pits of hell itself. The ale, however, was cheap and the sex cheaper, therefore it was a perfect place to unwind, particularly for those who knew that their gun would be reliable if trouble swept in. The place was overrun and crowded; too many people compacted into one small fishing village. It seemed, in those dank streets, that feuds between the navy and those on the wrong side of the tracks were forgotten for few, fleeting moments. Adorned in unassuming attire, navy boys who walked the line between the two evils would sit and drink, enjoying the many pleasures that Kadara had to offer. The town itself was under the thumb of Sloane - a ruthless pirate - who had taken to now ruling on land rather than on sea. She was rarely seen but her presence was clear at every slimy corner, in the blood-shot eyes of her goons. Their swords dripped with the blood of anyone who dared to go against her and their knuckles bled her name. 

At the end of one cobbled street, where ragged beggars lurked in its dark outer corners and rats poured into its innards, a pub creaked with every dancing footstep and every slam of a metal tankard on the old oak bar. In one corner, a group of men were playing poker for hard cash and the vessel moored on the far side of the docks. In another corner, a man was receiving pleasure from an exotic dancer who claimed she was from beyond the Prodomos Isles. Those treacherous waters had themselves claimed many a born and bred captain. It was not a journey many made, or at least made back alive.

The dancer ground down on his taut brown pants which were torn and grubby. His hands, black from labour and lack of hygiene, coveted every patch of bare skin and warm body part it could access. She, with her rotted teeth and dead eyes, laughed away and moaned loudly over the band's music. The barkeep was wizened and didn't take kindly to those who couldn't afford their ale. From behind the counter, he grabbed a boy by the scruff of his muddied shirt and punched him square in the jaw. 

"Off with ya!" he barked, brandishing a gun in his left hand and a tankard in his right. "Think you can down a pint before payin' whatcha owe? Disgraceful." 

A shot was fired. A smoking hole in the floorboards between the man's legs was eyed by those surrounding him, including the culprit himself. With a hiss, he stood and darted out of the door. 

"Careful Tom, you might just scare your customers away," another young man chuckled, leaning against the bar. The barkeep laughed and grinned, baring brown teeth. 

"Only the pansies," he replied with a crooked but warm smile. He poured the man another whiskey. "This place be goin' to the dogs. Sloane has a lotta answer for for lettin' Kadara get inta such a state." 

"You mean it’s not _already_ full of dogs?" the younger man asked with a chuckle, taking a sip of his drink. "This place isn't exactly Andromeda." 

The barkeep shrugged. "Its got its own charm. A charm that a city like Andromeda could never have. This port is a north star to all these scumbags." He gestured at those around them and began scrubbing the dark wood of the bar. "They all head this direction eventually." 

The young man nodded before sighing and gazing about. A woman approached him and ran a hand down his spine but he shrugged her off and continued to scour his surroundings.

"You look like you're waiting for someone," came a familiar voice from behind him. A hand landed on his back and he smiled, turning to see his friend and colleague offer him one in return. 

"Vidal! I was beginning to think you'd never show." 

"Ah," Vidal snickered. "I was just....busy." He tapped his belt and grinned. "I _always_ have to see my best girl when I arrive in Kadara, Ryder. You know that." 

Ryder rolled his eyes and tutted.

Vidal beamed. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous that your 'best girl' is a gross, forty-eight year old woman who reeks and hasn't ever brushed her teeth? Oh yeah." Ryder smirked. "I'm jealous." 

"She  _does_ keep clean," Vidal snapped, settling on a bar stool and beckoning over the barkeep. "At least I'm getting some and I'm not some abstinent wet blanket." 

Scott laughed, grinning as he downed the rest of his whiskey. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and turned to face Vidal. 

"I _do_ apologise if I don't go around sticking it in anything that moves." 

At this, Vidal frowned before shrugging and gulping down his own drink. 

"I have needs." 

"Mmm," Ryder hummed, too focused now on the person who had just entered the pub. Someone, draped in dark robes and a hood pulled low over their face, swept in, the door slamming shut behind them. People began to turn, watching them glide like a ghost across the floor towards a shadowy corner. There was a table there, with someone seated at it already. They too were cloaked, and Ryder squinted to try and get a look at their faces.

Vidal nudged his arm and nodded towards them. "Wonder who _they're_ plotting to kill? Those kind of meetings never lead to anything good." 

Slowly, the music loudened once again and the pub returned to its usual chaotic atmosphere. The people in the corner continued their discussion but neither Scott nor Vidal could hear their words across the noise.

"Oh well, we don't come here to solve murder mysteries," Vidal sing-songed, lining up shots of rum on the bar. He waggled a glass under Ryder's nose. "We come here to _drink_." 

Ryder smirked and took it. He tore his eyes from the shadows that lurked in the corner. 

"Then let's drink." With that, they brought their glasses together before knocking them back. Reyes caught his eye and winked.   
  
Ryder smiled.

  
  
* 

 

"Oh  _fuck_ ," Vidal breathed, grabbing Ryder by the arm. "I think we drank too much." 

"You think?" Ryder caught his foot on a large rock and tripped forwards, almost collapsing and taking Vidal with him. "We are terrible people. Addison's gonna be  _pissed_." 

" _We_ , my friend, are the pissed ones. Also, when is she not?" Vidal cackled. He clapped Ryder on the back. "Anyway, we'll be fit as fren-fish- _fiddles_ for work tomorrow. We always are. She'll never know." 

They located their dinghy down by the docks and almost fell into the water multiple times as they tried to climb aboard. It wobbled this way and that, threatening to topple every time one of them tried to board. Eventually Vidal fell forward, taking Ryder with him. The two lay there awhile, giggling uncontrollably. 

"Here's to another fun-filled adventure that starts again tomorrow," Vidal cackled, staring up at the stars sparkling overhead. He then located a bottle buried under some rope and sloshed the golden liquid around inside. "Ah! Still some left." 

"Give it here." Ryder snatched the bottle and gulped some down, spluttering a little with the fierceness of the alcohol.  "Shit. If Addison gives me any kind of grief this time around-"   
 Vidal rolled over and placed a hand over Ryder's face in some strange attempt to silence him. 

"Shhh, mi querido. Worst case, I'll fish your body out of the ocean and give you a proper funeral by myself." 

Ryder scoffed. 

 

There were hushed voices drawing nearer and as Ryder sat up and glanced across the docks, he realised it was the people from the pub. Those who had lurked in the shadows, shrouded in mystery. He nudged Vidal silently, who blinked and sat up, and he pointed them out. The pair of strangers stopped close by, but clearly thought they were alone. The two in the dinghy hunkered down and listened, trying to catch words or anything that would reveal the duo's intentions.

"Is that English?" Vidal whispered, leaning closer to Ryder in order to try and hear better. He was incredibly close and his breath skirted across Ryder's own mouth. It smelt like spiced rum and tobacco. "I've never heard that language before." 

Vidal had a mole on his collar bone. Ryder had never noticed before.

"They sound angry," Vidal whispered, hand pressing down on Ryder's chest for support. "I wonder what the hell they're talking about." 

"Mmm," was all Ryder managed. Suddenly, Vidal's hand slipped and the dagger hidden up his sleeve dug into Ryder's ribs, causing him to yelp and curse. The voices haltedand footsteps thundered down the wooden jetty towards them. There was a sound of swords being drawn. 

"Shit," the two men whispered in unison. 

"We need a distraction! Fuck,  _fuck_ ," Vidal hissed, pressing down on Ryder's wound. 

"Perhaps just finish me off? Kill me now?" 

"Shut up." And Ryder did, as Vidal had pressed his lips against his. "Swear again. It'll make it more believable." 

Doing as he was told, Ryder let out a low, sultry " _fuck_ " . Vidal brought their lips together once again and they remained that way, closed mouths simply pushed against one another. But a cold feeling had come over Ryder and the shudders that ransacked his torso and groin caused his mouth to slip open ever so slightly, wet breath coming into contact with Vidal's dry lips. Vidal froze, but the footsteps were almost on top of them and stopping now would be futile so instead he went with it and opened his mouth, all of a sudden kissing Ryder deeply. Ryder's hips bucked, suddenly desperate for something he'd never wanted before, searching for anything to push up against. The strangers were above them now, looking down at the two men kissing in the dinghy. Ryder moaned to add realism to the act but found it came out slightly more real than intended. When Vidal's tongue crept past his teeth, Ryder realised just how much he didn't want this to stop, which both shocked him and scared him. He'd always appreciated that Vidal was a handsome sailor but nothing...  _nothing_ beyond that. The occasional dream but...everyone had those right?   
  
Dreams meant nothing. Also the amount of alcohol in his system was obscene.  
  
Vidal was his best friend. His ally on those open waters and in run-down bars. The feelings of lust he was feeling were simply due to cause and effect. That was all.  
  
The footsteps moved away and Vidal breathed, parting the two of them slowly. Ryder's heart was pounding and he prayed Vidal couldn't feel it through their clothes.   
  
Or anything else for that matter. 

Ryder cursed himself.   
  
"Well, that worked."   
  
_Oh yes_ , Ryder thought. _It did_. 

 

*

 

The dinghy ride back to the small sailing boat that Ryder owned was, to say the least, uneventful. The two friends sat in silence, with Vidal rowing them slowly over the calm waters. The plan was to sleep in the boat overnight and then sail back to Andromeda in the early morning to begin their deployment once again. Both had taken leave at the same time and gone to stay with their families. They had agreed to meet in Kadara the night before they went back to work to celebrate the end of a successful and restful break. Now it was awkward and for the first time, Ryder found it almost impossible to meet his best friend's eye. As they clambered aboard  _The Pathfinder_ , Vidal was the first one to speak after the kiss. 

"What do you think it means?"

Ryder glanced over from hoisting up the dinghy. "What?"

Vidal slid down, teetering as he went. He hung his legs over the side of the boat and rested on the bars. "That language they were speaking. We've never heard it. It's new. Do you think we should tell anyone?"

Tightening the ropes, Ryder made his way along the boat and sat down beside his friend. "And tell them what? That we overheard two people speaking in what was most likely a made-up language? We have no evidence, no translation...no  _reason_ to believe it was anything sinister. Plus, why would they do anything in the open? In a Kadara pub of all places?"

Vidal shrugged. Ryder saw him shift his body away ever so slightly, towards the bow. He couldn't explain what, or why, but something in the pit of his stomach clenched at that moment. The light shining from Andromeda made the sky glow in the distance. Tomorrow they were heading home, ready for another part of their lives to begin. They had to work together, fight together and live together. 

"We have a long day tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

Vidal's tone was serious. There was nothing about it that made him the joyful, playful Vidal that Ryder knew and loved. 

Ryder nodded. "Of course."

The older man climbed to his feet and he grasped a rope for support. He look down at Ryder, who gazed back up at him. The night sky hung around him like an halo, filled with infinite possibilities and an endless horizon.

"Goodnight, Scott."


	2. The Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! :D 
> 
> btw thank you Mork 
> 
> and THANK YOU KADARAKINGS FOR BEING MY WONDERFUL BETA xxxxxxxxx

_Eight weeks later:_

 

It hadn't exactly been unexpected.

 

Despite their disagreements, Addison hadn't been able to deny how worthy Scott Ryder was of a promotion. He had been working exceptionally hard, no doubt desperate to earn more money to pay for his sister. He was an expert at navigating and had proved on countless occasions how well he would fit into a leadership role. When he had been called to her cabin aboard The Nexus, he had almost presented himself as the perfect sailor. However, there had been a glimmer of nervous energy in his eye and apprehension had pulled at his lips. He had balked when she had named him ‘captain’; his pale cheeks had reddened suddenly and his brow had furrowed. He had questioned her, wondering why and how this had come about. She had noticed his feet shifting slightly, breaking form. She'd told him, frustrated as she had more to be getting on with than appealing to this boy’s ego. She had dismissed him as soon as she could before returning to writing a letter to Tann. The pirates had attacked three vessels over that week alone and procured a multitude of cargo. Eighteen deaths.

 

Addison had sighed as her pen had swept across the paper. Those responsible would be brought to justice. She would make sure of that.

 

*

 

“Wow. _‘Captain’_ Ryder,” Harper said, testing the title on her tongue. It clearly had a bitter taste; Ryder knew that she'd been after the position. She smiled anyway, but it was tight and strained. A pint of ale landed on the table before him and Vidal patted him on the shoulder, squeezing it gently. Ryder shivered.

“Don't let her make you feel bad, kid,” he announced loudly, glaring at Harper. “You earned this. I'm not going to lie and say that I wouldn't have loved getting a promotion but hey.” Vidal beamed as he collapsed into the booth and shot him with a finger gun. “Proud of you.”

T’Perro sipped at her drink. “Yes, very well done, _Captain._ ” She smiled warmly. “Just can you please not get yourself into more mishaps than usual. You already get into enough. Leave the pirates alone.”

Ryder rolled his eyes, not particularly wanting another lecture from the doctor.

“Sara is still asleep. I won't rest until every pirate knows my damn _name_.” Ryder spun his tankard around and around, watching the contents swirl. “I can't make any promises, Lexi.”

Her heard her sigh. He sighed back, visibly and noisily, making Vidal chuckle and Harper kick him under the table.

“You're a menace,” the asari hissed.

 

*

 

_“Scott!” Sara screamed over the roaring flames and splintering wood. Scott spun on his heel, catching sight of his twin backing towards the bow. A huge pirate, clad in fine clothes clearly stolen, was descending upon her with a club. Sara’s sword lay on the deck, glinting with the fires that were growing around them. Scott dove forward, sword in hand, desperate to reach her before -_

_THUD._

_Scott’s heart stopped and his hands grew numb. The sword in his hand fell to the floor with a clang. He watched, tears and fire in his eyes, as his sister crumpled to the floor._

 

*

 

“It’s a new model,” Addison stated as they walked down the docks of Andromeda. She placed her hands behind her back and took a deep breath of the salty air. “They say she’ll be the fastest in the fleet. They’ve entirely redone our original building plans and, I must say, it’s breathtaking what they’ve achieved.”

Ryder nodded, trying hard to contain his excitement. Addison had reassigned him to a new ship. The newest, in fact. As she looked over the harbour, he allowed himself to do a tiny victory dance before returning to his professional self.

“There she is,” Addison announced with a smile. He followed her pointing finger to the most beautiful boat he had ever seen. She was sleek, enormous, and _his._

“Holy shit,” he breathed, and despite Addison’s glare of horror, she seemingly couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter. She merely sighed.  
“Indeed, Captain.”

 

They came aboard, and Ryder ran his fingers along the railings. There were countless people moving about the deck and no doubt many more below, getting things ready and polishing off. They were set to leave the following week and he’d use that time to select his crew.

“As you can see, everything is practically perfect,” Addison said, peering up towards the helm before turning on her heel to face Ryder. “The crew are the best of the best in our Navy. You're a lucky man.”

Ryder paused. “The crew has already been chosen?”

Addison cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. “Yes. This is the best ship this Navy’s got. Therefore it requires our most skilled recruits to look after her.” Addison eyed him curiously. Ryder began to sweat. “Is that a problem, Ryder?”

“No ma'am,” he replied instantaneously. “Not a problem at all.”

 

They stood there in a line, staring ahead as though they were enraptured with the ocean beyond the ship. Addison  had been right - every person standing before him was the cream of the crop. He knew who most of them were but Addison introduced him to them nonetheless. He noticed Harper and T’Perro, which wasn’t a surprise but it was also a kick in the teeth. Neither had told him that they would be joining him. Neither had told him that the crew had already been chosen. He’d been talking about how he’d take them with him. How they’d remain a family. He sucked in a breath.

 

Vidal was nowhere to be seen.

 

Addison cleared her throat and began walking along the row of sailors. “Captain Ryder, this is your crew. We have Lieutenant Cora Harper, Captain of the Marines Pelesseria B’Sayle, Chief Engineer Gil Brodie, Purser and expert fighter Vetra Nyx, Boatswain Liam Kosta, Sailing Master Suvi Anwar, Gunner Nakmor Drack, your Surgeon Lexi T’Perro and your Helmsman Kallo Jath. They are the _best_ , Captain. There are also others but you will meet them in time. These are your team, your support. Do good by them.” With that, Addison strolled away to talk to the harbourmaster, leaving Ryder standing before his crew.

“Captain,” the Surgeon began, reaching out a hand towards him, biting her lip. The Lieutenant remained steadfast, hands behind her back and eyes locked on her captain. Ryder glared at them.

_Remain professional._

He cleared his throat and smiled broadly at his crew. The smile tightened at the edges of his mouth.

“It’s an honour to meet you all. I’ve heard great things about many of you and I look forward to achieving even more with you by my side. We have a week before we sail so I am expecting you all to be prepared and ready for departure by that point.” Ryder began pacing, happy to have an excuse to move to give his tensed muscles some respite. “We will be aboard the fastest ship in the fleet. No doubt we will become a main target for many a pirate but they will never take the Tempest, or any one of us, alive. Do the uniform you wear proud.”

With that, he turned and walked away as fast as he could, trying not to draw attention to himself. Exploring the ship could wait. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

 

*

 

Vidal was pissed. Ryder winced as the older man sniffed, downing his rum and ordering another.

“It’s fucking bullshit,” he snarled, knocking back his next drink and almost shattering the glass as he slammed it back down onto the bar. “I’m the best fucking shot and swordsman this damned Navy has ever had. No fucking respect for anything I do. I’m not recognised because I had a _fucking_ pirate queen mother. Stupid... _stupid._ Can’t be seen moving up the ranks because my name is _fucking poisoned._ ”

Ryder frowned. “You know that’s not true. Your family history has nothing to do with the fact that you haven’t been-”

“Well then, what’s the reason behind it? We were a _team_ , Scott.” Vidal sniffed again and glared out of the window. “Now I’m alone. _Again_ . I don’t know why I bother fighting for this goddamn Navy when my abilities are shunned and I’m not even _considered_.”

Ryder didn’t know what to say. Vidal barely used his real name, only when he was upset. And right now, he was the most upset Ryder had ever seen him.

“I’m happy for you,” Vidal said, standing suddenly. He abruptly spun and stalked out of the bar, leaving the door swinging behind him. Ryder went to follow him out, but something held him back. Something told him that right now, Vidal just needed to be alone.

 

It was with the anguish and sadness in his heart of the situation that Ryder found himself standing before Addison’s desk, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” Addison said, not looking up from her paperwork.

Ryder cleared his throat. “I am here to request an addition to the Tempest’s crew.”

Addison’s pen stopped mid-sentence and she paused before looking up into his eyes. “I’m sorry?”

“I am here to request that Reyes Vidal of the Hyperion be reassigned to the Tempest, ma’am.”  
At this, Addison frowned and stood, closing her eyes before taking a deep breath.

“You recall what I said to you? About the Tempest’s crew being the best? That is how it shall remain. I won’t have anyone aboard detrimental to its missions.”

A fire erupted inside of Ryder. “Detrimental?” he snapped, professionalism faltering. He reestablished his stance. “I’m sorry, but Vidal is the best naval fighter I’ve ever had the pleasure of working alongside. He belongs on the Tempest.”

“There are things you don’t know about that man, Ryder. His records are _not_ the cleanest.”

“All because he had a pirate for a mother?” Ryder dared to lean forward, pushing his luck. Addison stalked around her desk and squared up to him.

“That kind of past rubs off on a person,” she hissed. “You have no idea what he’s capable of. He’s lucky he was accepted into the Navy. I wouldn’t have allowed it if I’d... _known_ .”  
“Known what?” Ryder swallowed hard. Vidal had told him everything about his past, right?

“Let’s just say that you wouldn’t want someone like _that_ working on _your_ ship.”

Ryder had heard enough. Addison had always held a grudge against all pirates, but even Ryder could accept that Vidal wasn’t one despite who his mother was. He didn’t care for Addison’s lies.

“Ma’am. If I cannot have Reyes Vidal on my vessel, I’ll hand the captaincy over to Lieutenant Harper and return to the Hyperion.”

Addison threw her head back and laughed, almost falling over in the process. She gripped her desk for support and began to calm as she clearly realised Ryder was serious.

“You’d give up everything you’ve earned for someone you barely know?”

Ryder nodded with confidence. He actually knew Reyes inside out. “I’m the best you’ve got, Admiral. No one knows these waters like me. No one fights better. No one leads better. You’ve told me so yourself. All of the paperwork is done. If I walk away, the Tempest won’t sail for at least another month. The ceremony will have to be stalled and the crew potentially reassigned as they can’t _not_ work for a month. You’ll have to rearrange so much and deal with so much _shit_ .” Ryder let the word fall from his tongue, dripping with venom. “You’re tired, _ma’am._ Surely that _extra_ work isn’t worth it. Surely it’s easier to allow Vidal onto my ship and let me deal with him than all of that.” Stepping forward, Ryder splayed his hands on the desk, completely against protocol. “Right, Admiral?”

He had never seen her this angry. She was practically shaking with rage.

“You think that your promotion allows you to speak to me like that?”

Ryder smirked, folding his arms. “Well, it certainly gives me _more_ of an ability to than before.”

The Admiral sat back into her chair, glaring up at him. She crossed and uncrossed her arms, eyes wild with anger. “You have _no_ right to demand things of me, Scott Ryder. But fine, do what you will with Reyes _Vidal_ . But if this comes back to bite you in the ass? Don’t come running back to me with your tail between your legs. On your head be it. Oh, and do _try_ to act like a sailor of the Navy and not some impudent child, will you?” She leant forward. “It doesn’t suit you.”

Ryder said nothing. He simply spun on his heel and stalked out, furious that Addison would try to stop him from having Vidal on his ship because of where he’d come from. She’d had to have been lying about whatever shit she was trying to accuse him of. Vidal was a sailor through and through. He’d do anything for the cause. And even if he _had_ done something that he wouldn’t be proud of…

 

...It didn’t affect his professionalism now. Vidal was a member of the Navy.

 

He was no pirate.

 

*

 

“Second Lieutenant Reyes Vidal,” the very man himself crooned, grinning from ear to ear. “It sounds so beautiful. I can’t believe you managed to pull off this one, _Captain_.”

Ryder laughed. “Nearly losing my job was probably how I managed it,” he said, gazing up at the Tempest. Vidal raised an eyebrow.

“You’re joking. You did?”

“Yep. You’re worth it though.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I am? Why’s that?”

Ryder could feel Vidal’s eyes on him. His heart began to pound.

“It’s like you said. You’re the best fighter we’ve got.”

Another moment of silence passed. Eventually, Vidal nudged his shoulder with his own.

“Damn right. How long till we sail?”

“Two days.”

“Better get my stuff in order then, huh?”

“Yeah.”

The breeze whistled through the rigging and his Captain of the Marines, or Peebee as she liked to be called, laughed and saluted them from above. The sun was setting on the horizon as the day drew to a close.

“This is going to be a real adventure, isn’t it Ryder?” Vidal murmured, patting him on the back. His hand lingered there for a beat too long.

“Oh yes,” Ryder replied. “One of the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you enjoyed and let me know where you'd like to see this going :D I already have it all planned out though ;) Thanks for reading!!!! x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! Let me know what you think in the comments :3 xx


End file.
